Celle que l'Histoire a oublié
by P.L. Johns
Summary: Elle, c'est ce nom qu'on a oublié, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une parmi d'autre, à se battre ce soir-là. Elle, c'est cette élève inconnue qui a fait le choix de rester pour défendre son château et sa liberté. Elle, elle a dix-sept ans, et aurait du avoir la vie devant elle. Pourtant, ce soir, elle serre sa baguette entre ses doigts, pour se battre, pour tuer, ou pour mourir.


**Commentaire : J'ai hésité a poster cet OS, vraiment. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas du exister, que je n'aurais normalement jamais eu l'idée de l'écrire. Mais vendredi soir, je suis allé me coucher en croyant que tout allait bien. Et Samedi matin, je me suis réveillé et j'ai appris. Appris que Paris avait été attaqué, 129 morts, 200 blessés. Je suis belge, je ne connais personne, à Paris. Pourtant, je me sens endeuillé pour la France, et pour notre monde. Cet OS n'a rien à voir avec l'attentat, je l'ai écrit parce que, comme beaucoup ici, il n'y a qu'en écrivant que j'arrive à me sentir mieux. J'espère de tout coeur que vous allez tous bien, et que vos proches sont sains et saufs. Et bien que je ne croie en rien de particuliers, je pries pour les victimes et leur famille.**

 **Bonne lecture, cet OS n'est pas le meilleur, mais il a été écrit avec le coeur, et j'imagine que c'est ce qui compte. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou à venir me parler, si vous en avez besoin. Je peux le dire d'expérience, parfois, parler avec un inconnu, ça fait du bien, surtout dans des moments comme ça.**

 **Disclamer: Rien à moi, tout à JK. Rowling.**

* * *

La guerre, c'est des sacrifices, la guerre, c'est perdre ses amis, sa famille, la guerre, c'est regarder son monde s'effondrer, et de ne pouvoir rien faire, à part de jurer mourir la baguette à la main. Parce qu'ils ont décidé que le monde ne tournait pas dans le bon sens, dans leur sens, et qu'il faut corriger ça. Parce qu'ils ont décidé un jour, que ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux, méritaient de mourir. Parce qu'ils ont décidé qu'on devait leur obéir.

Mais elle, elle ne fait pas partie de ceux qui se taisent, de ceux qui obéissent. Elle n'a jamais fait partie de ceux qui acceptaient. Peut-être parce qu'elle a été élevée comme ça. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle a depuis longtemps compris que sa liberté était tout ce qu'il lui restait à défendre.

Alors elle les a rejoint, ces héros, ceux dont l'histoire retiendra les noms, ceux qui, on espère, les sauveront. Elle sait déjà que ce n'est pas de son nom qu'on se souviendra, que si elle meurt, elle ne sera qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais été une héroïne, n'a jamais été courageuse. Qu'elle a toujours été dans l'ombre, en s'y sentant à sa place.

Mais ce soir, ce n'est plus une simple question de courage, ce soir, elle n'a pas le choix. Elle sait que sa place est ici, avec eux, ces héros, ces adolescents qui ont déjà vécu tellement. Elle connaît chaque visage, cela fait sept ans qu'elle les fréquente, tous. Cela fait sept ans qu'elle a peu à peu vu ces enfants devenir adulte, qu'elle a observé les sourires se briser, un par un, les regards perdre espoir, mais les têtes restés droites, les mentons relevés. Cela fait sept ans qu'elle regarde ces enfants devenir des héros.

La guerre prend des vies, elle vole aussi des enfances. Tous ceux qui l'entourent, ils n'auraient pas dû être là, n'aurait pas dû devoir faire ça. Ils ont dix-sept ans, auraient dû avoir la vie devant eux. Pourtant, ils sont tous là, baguette à la main, ils s'apprêtent à combattre, ils s'apprêtent à tuer. Et peut-être à mourir.

Et personne ne fuit, personne ne pleure. Parce qu'ils savent tous que c'est ce qu'ils doivent faire. Pour éviter que cela continue, pour éviter que d'autres vies soient fauchées, pour éviter que d'autres enfants soient forcés de grandir trop vite.

Et elle le sait aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle fait partie de cette génération sacrifiée à la guerre, et elle l'accepte, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Alors elle est là, assise sur une table de La Grande Salle, le menton dressé avec orgueil, les mâchoires serrées, encore en jupe d'uniforme mais déjà prête à se jeter au combat. Elle attend.

Elle n'est qu'une élève, elle n'a que dix-sept ans, mais ce soir, elle n'a plus le droit d'être une enfant. Ce soir, elle n'est plus qu'une combattante, une de celle dont on oubliera le nom. Mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a compris que sa place était là.

Rionach sert sa baguette entre ses doigts. Ce soir, elle se battra, ce soir, elle se vengera.

Elle vengera les yeux bleu grands ouverts de son petit frère, des yeux qui ne cligneront jamais plus, elle vengera le corps de son père, tomber devant ses yeux alors qu'elle transplanait dans l'espoir vain de se sauver, elle vengera le nom de sa mère, cette moldue qui n'a rien fait d'autre que de se retrouver dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, par amour, par dévouement, par gentillesse. Elle vengera sa famille, elle les vengera tous, ces héros à l'enfance détruite.

Elle écarte des mèches brunes qui lui couvrent le visage. Son regard est noir, déterminé. Elle sait qu'elle ne faiblira pas, qu'elle n'a pas le droit.

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, et sa gorge est sèche. Elle a peur, elle est même terrifiée. Mais elle ne le montre pas. Pour ne pas qu'un élève lui presse l'épaule en guise de soutien, pour ne pas être la cible des regards réconfortants, de ces enfants détruits qui vont peut-être mourir, ce soir.

Elle est fière, elle l'est peut-être trop. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, rester forte, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire. Mais elle sait aussi que si elle croise un seul regard confiant, rempli d'espoir, elle s'effondra.

Pour hurler que c'est injuste, injuste que ce soit ces enfants qui doivent se battre pour leur monde, injuste que ce soit eux qui doivent mourir.

Combien d'entre ceux qui affichent cette mine gonflée d'espérance, de ceux qui pensent que ce soir, ce soir, ils seront sauvés, combien d'entre eux ne seront pas là le lendemain pour voir le lever du jour ?

Rionach a peur, peur de croiser un regard étincelant, pour le revoir, dans quelques heures, ternes et vides pour toujours.

Alors elle regarde droit devant elle, et elle ne pense qu'à sa baguette entre ses doigts, et pas, surtout pas, à ces enfants qui l'entourent, à ces cœur qui ne battent plus pour très longtemps, peut-être.

Elle entend un sanglot, et retourne vivement la tête. Une jeune fille blonde pleure doucement sur l'épaule d'un grand brun. Leurs doigts sont entrelacés, et Rionach évite de penser à cet amour de jeunesse qui prendra peut-être fin, ce soir. Ou qui restera à jamais entaché par le sang qui coulera.

Silencieusement, elle détourne la tête, laissant au couple son intimité. Ils auraient pu partir, se mettre à l'abri, mais ils sont là, comme eux tous. A attendre.

De temps en temps, quelqu'un entre pour s'effondrer sur un banc à son tour, reprendre son souffle, quelqu'un sort pour prendre sa place, obéir à un ordre reçu. Rionach sait que les défenses sont en train d'être organisées, elle sait que dans le reste du château, l'agitation est reine. Mais dans La Grande Salle, ils ne sont plus qu'une vingtaine, et ils attendent, ils attendent qu'on leur disent de faire quelque chose. Ils sont là pour se battre, mais dehors, les protections ont été dressées, et les mangemorts sont derrière.

Certains élèves s'agitent pour monter des pièges, pour placer des combattants dans les tours, près des fenêtres pour qu'ils aient un bon angle pour viser. Mais eux, ils sont là, ils ne savent pas quoi faire, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été préparés à ça, jamais. Alors ils attendent, attendent d'entendre les premiers cris, pour hurler à leur tour, et courir dans les couloirs, à l'extérieur, défendre leur château. La baguette à la main et les sortilèges au bord des lèvres.

Un garçon rentre, Dean Thomas si elle se souvient bien de son nom, il court vers deux garçons et les attrappe par les manches. En voilà deux autres qui partent, ils vont prendre les postes qu'on veut leur confier, et les défendront, avec la rage de ceux qui savent qu'ils risquent de tout perdre.

Le silence qui règne est pesant, angoissant, mais personne ne cherche à la briser. Ils ont tous compris que les mots étaient de trop, ce soir.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, elle se retourne pour faire face à un visage sur lequel elle ne sait pas mettre de nom, mais qu'elle sait qu'elle a déjà vu.

« - On m'a demandé d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour le couloir du troisième étage, murmure la fille. »

Elle murmure, respecte le silence de la salle, cette salle qui, implicitement, est devenue le lieu de recueillement aux enfances qui se brisent et aux vies qui risquent d'être perdues.

Rionach hoche doucement la tête et emboîte le pas à la fille.

Dans les couloirs, les bruits de pas résonnent, les élèves courent, se déplacent par groupe, vers un endroit ou un autre, ils s'organisent. S'organisent pour ne pas mourir, dans l'espoir de gagner.

La fille l'abandonne dans le couloir désert, sur un signe de tête. Rionach s'approche d'une fenêtre. Elle est juste assez haute pour les voir. Véritable mer humaine, vêtus de noir, ils semblent gronder, à l'orée des protections.

Elle chasse d'un geste de tête la bouffée de panique qui menace de l'étreindre. Ce soir, elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur.

Elle mourra peut-être, tuera sûrement. Quoi qu'il se passe, lors de cette bataille, elle ne s'en sortira pas indemne. Mais la guerre laisse des marques, des cicatrices. Elle n'est pas de ceux qui auront la chance d'être épargnée par l'horreur.

Elle aurait pu pleurer sur son sort, larmoyer sur cette injustice. Mais comme eux tous, elle se contente de serrer sa baguette, dans l'espoir que ses sorts, sa présence, fera la différence.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'est certainement pas née pour ça, pour se battre, pour tuer, pour voir la mort la frôler et peut-être l'emporter.

Mais certains, ces fanatiques, en ont décidé ainsi, alors elle ne peut que se dresser face à eux, mâchoires et poings serrés, espérant endiguer avec son corps cette marée de mort qu'ils ont décidé de lancer.

Elle voit une silhouette courir, en contre-bas, elle ne reconnaît pas de qui il s'agit. Encore un enfant, encore un héros, dont on oubliera sans doute le nom.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudain, comme un cri, ou du verre qui se brise. Rionach titube de quelques pas en arrière et sent plus qu'elle ne voit les protections qui formaient jusque là une bulle autour du château voler en éclat.

Elle se ressaisit en un instant, et se précipite à la fenêtre, pour voir la mer faite de capuches noires déferler sur le château.

Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge, elle hoquète.

Brusquement, elle hésite, elle ne veut plus se battre. Parce qu'elle est jeune, et qu'elle aurait dû avoir toute la vie devant elle.

Mais elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil un premier éclair vert, et son corps se raidit, sa détermination revient.

Ce soir, elle est là pour se battre, pour se venger et défendre ce qui tient encore debout. Ce soir, même si tous tombent autour d'elle, elle continuera à jeter des sortilèges, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à son tour de faire le grand saut.

Parce que ce soir, c'est le soir de la bataille, et qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Pas le droit de renoncer, de laisser d'autres se sacrifier. Il y en a trop qui sont déjà morts, il est temps que cela s'arrête. Ou de mourir à son tour.

Alors elle sert plus fort sa baguette, plisse les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir une première silhouette. Le sort fuse sans qu'elle ne prononce un mot, mais rate sa cible.

Elle commence à enchaîner les maléfices, pour l'instant à l'abri derrière les murs du château, mais elle sait que cela ne durera pas.

Parce qu'il n'y pas de guerre sans mort, pas de victoire sans sacrifice, et que ce soir, elle comptera peut-être parmi eux.

Mais elle a pris sa décision, celle de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Elle n'est pas une héroïne, elle est juste une enfant, une enfant qui a grandi trop vite, perdu trop en trop peu de temps, une enfant qui a déjà le regard d'une adulte.

Elle fait partie de cette génération sacrifiée à la guerre, dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Et elle l'accepte, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, à part jurer de mourir en emportant le plus de mangemorts dans la tombe.

Ils ont un jour décidé que tous devaient leur ressembler, ont tenté de s'imposer par la force. Mais face à eux, il y a tous ces enfants brisés qui se dressent, armés de leur dernière arme : l'espoir. Parce qu'ils espèrent tous que leur sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

Elle s'appelle Rionach O'Neal, elle avait dix-sept ans lorsqu'elle s'est battue lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Dix-sept ans, des rêves piétinés, mais un furieux espoir en un avenir meilleur.

Elle s'appelle Rionach O'Neal, elle n'est pas une héroïne et l'Histoire a oublié son nom.

Pourtant, elle a combattu, et elle a gagné. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait, pour son école, pour son pays, pour leur avenir.

Parce qu'elle faisait partie de cette génération sacrifié à la guerre, et qu'elle n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de l'accepter.


End file.
